


A little Side Effect

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, M/M, Side Effects Of Anaesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Due to Gundham needing surgery on his arm, Hajime ends up keeping Kazuichi company while they wait for him to wake up again. When he then does, Gundham is however struggling a bit with the side effects of the anaesthesia, much to Hajime's amusement and annoyance at the same time.





	A little Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my birthday today I wanted to surprise you all with a little something, so here you have something light-hearted to celebrate with me ♥  
But what is even better, this is only part one of my gifts for your all. Part two you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666210/chapters/48813431) ♥

“And how's the weirdo?” the voice of Fuyuhiko rang out from Hajime's mobile, who then turned his attention towards Gundham, who was sleeping peacefully as a regularly repeating peeping was heard.

“He seems to be well. He's still sleeping.” replied Hajime as he again leaned back against the wall of the room and his eyes returned to look out of the window as he was on the phone and didn't want to disturb his resting friend too much.

“Good to hear that he didn't decide to kick the bucket.” Fuyuhiko commented even if everyone knew that the other never had been in danger, “But how is the idiot now? Still loosing it?”

Again Hajime's attention turned towards the hospital bed, only this time towards Kazuichi who was sitting on a chair next to the bed and was gently petting the the sleeping man's hair. Though he noticed how Kazuichi was nervously drumming his fingers on his leg. “Well he looks more calm than before at least. However I fear that if Gundham doesn't wake up from his anaesthesia soon, that Kazuichi might end up with a heart attack or something.”

“That idiot is totally overreacting.” Fuyuhiko clicked his tongue, “Gundham only had a minor surgery on his arm, nothing dramatic. He wasn't going to die from it.” The breeder had been caught up in an incident with a wild animal he was working with, which ended up biting him badly and injuring his arm. It had been quite bloody but at the end not remotely as bad as it looked like and only needed a small surgery to stitch him back together, as Hajime later learned. Though it didn't stop Kazuichi from loosing it completely and forcing Hajime to not only having to come over to calm his soulfriend, but to also having to drive him to the hospital and back, since Kazuichi was in no way capable to drive a car in his panicked state. The poor guy couldn't even calm himself for even a moment, even when Gundham had told him more than once that he was fine before the operation itself. During the operation he had been even more of a worrywart and had been running around like a headless chicken, forcing Hajime to run after him to avoid him getting a full on panic attack since the anxious guy refused to get it into his head that his husband was fine and would return soon.

“Do I have to remind you who was ready to punch a doctor because he took too long stitching up the small cut on Peko's hand half a year ago?” Hajime teased Fuyuhiko, as he was just as prone to overreact when it was about his family.

“Hey, that was something fucking different!” Fuyuhiko barked back in defence, “She was bleeding after all!”

“Whatever you say.” Hajime couldn't help his amusement. “But anyway I should go back to Kazuichi and make sure he isn't loosing his mind by now. I'll send you a message when Gundham's awake.”

“Yeah do that. Tell him that Peko and I will visit him tomorrow.” Fuyuhiko replied before the friends ended their phone call.

Walking back to where the bed was standing, Kazuichi was instantly looking at Hajime with worry. “He's still not awake. Do ya think everything's alright?” Here we go again. “What if something went wrong?!”

Hajime felt like hitting his head against the wall by now, however he tried to remain calm and comforting towards his anxious friend to calm him. “Of course everything is alright. You've heard the doctor that everything went well and that it would only take a bit until he wakes up. He isn't out of the operation room for too long yet, so give the anaesthetic time to actually get out of his system.”

Kazuichi nodded in agreement, however Hajime could easily tell that the other wasn't very convinced. He was still drumming his fingers on his leg and was ever so often scratching the fabric of his trousers. It could be a good idea to give him something to play with to distract him, though Hajime didn't have anything on him at the moment. Though he guessed that in the end it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway, since Kazuichi probably won't be convinced of Gundham's well-being until he actually woke up. Hajime was beginning to wonder if he would actually be able to drag Kazuichi out of the hospital in the evening. Gundham needed to stay in hospital for a few days longer, so Kazuichi would be forced to go home without his husband later that day. Hajime slightly began dreading that he would have to actually physically drag him out, while Kazuichi probably tried to refuse by clinging onto whatever he could grab while kicking and screaming.

What a great prospect for him.

Suddenly a slow movement from the bed caught the attention of both men. Gundham began to stir and it seemed like he was actually starting to wake up again. This actually relieved Hajime, however not remotely as much as it relieved Kazuichi who looked like he was close to crying now that his husband was actually opening his eyes.

Slowly and tiredly Gundham looked around himself with confusion, until his eyes landed on Hajime who was standing at the left side of his bed. “Where am I?” he asked with a raspy voice.

“You're in the hospital.” Hajime explained to him as he pointed at the bandaged up arm of his friend, “You had a surgery on your left arm.” The doctor had told them that Gundham could experience some side effects from the anaesthetic when he woke up, which included confusion and problems with his memories. Though they shouldn't stay for long.

“Hospital.” Gundham replied almost like a child as his mind tried to focus. Kazuichi in the meantime quickly scrambled to press the alarm at the side of the bed to call a nurse like they were instructed to do when he woke up.

Gundham kept on looking at Hajime with confusion. “Are you my doctor?” he asked him, as he struggled to apparently remember who the other was.

“No, I'm Hajime. We went to school together.” Hajime told him, to which Gundham only nodded slowly. It was almost amusing to see his friend being this sluggish and dazed.

A few moments later their former classmate Mikan, who was the head nurse at this hospital, walked in with a friendly smile. “Hello Gundham. It's good to see you up again.” she greeted him as she quickly checked a chart, before looking back at him. “I-I would like to do some small tests if you d-don't mind. But first, do you maybe wish to have something to drink?”

Again Gundham gave a small nod due to the residual effects of the anaesthetic. “Yes please.”

Very carefully she helped her patient sit up slightly and gave him something to drink to wet his dried up and irritated throat. Though Hajime had to look out to not laugh as he watched how a fully grown man struggled to even properly move a glass to his lips like some toddler. Some small part of him wanted to film this, but he decided against it. He wasn't that mean, at least to his friends.

When Gundham managed to drink something, making his voice finally less hoarse, Mikan placed the glass to the side and then began her tests to see how his arm was looking and if there were any complications now that he woke up.

After she finished checking on him, Mikan then turned towards Kazuichi and Hajime, “Gundham seems to be well and his arm is looking good. He only will need to stay here for a few more days for his arm to properly heal up and then he will be as good as new and is free to go home. The effects of the anaesthetic should also pass soon enough, so don't worry.”

Kazuichi looked completely relieved now and he placed his hand over his chest as he gave a relaxed sigh, “Thank god.” He then looked at his friend with a thankful expression as he quickly stood up from his chair, “Thank ya very much for taking care of him Mikan. I really owe ya one!” he bowed politely to her, as Hajime did the same.

“Thanks Mikan.”

Mikan gave a shy yet gleeful smile back at her two friends as she seemed happy to be needed by them. “There is nothing to thank me for, it's a pleasure for me to help. But you are ever so welcome.” Her expression then turned mildly more professional, yet stayed friendly. “H-However I'm sorry, but I will now need to check up on the other patients. If Gundham needs more to drink, feel free to give him some, but please make sure he takes it slowly. And if anything arises feel free to call me or my colleagues.” With this she bid them all a good day, before she left the room to continue her work.

“Thank god, he's fine.” Kazuichi let himself fall back into his chair with a relieved sigh. He was finally calm again. Hajime was already surprised that his anxious friend didn't instantly jump on top of his husband in tears the moment he woke up, though he did warm him more than once to not do it since it would probably just end up hurting Gundham's arm when suddenly a sobbing guy jumped on him.

Their attention was then caught when Gundham began clearing his throat as it probably was still quite irritated from the breathing tube he had during his surgery.

Quickly Kazuichi leaned closer to the bed and gently placed his hand on Gundham's shoulder to gain the confused man's attention, “Gundham is your throat still hurting? Do ya want something more to drink?”

This made Gundham turn his head away from Hajime's general direction to the other side where Kazuichi had been sitting. The moment he spotted him Gundham's eyes widened as if he didn't even notice him at all until now. With absolute awe and astonishment he looked back at Hajime, while using his good arm to point at Kazuichi, “What a pretty mortal. I have never seen such a pretty mortal like him, do you not agree?”

Hajime stared at Gundham as he slowly blinked, while Kazuichi turned red. Just how confused was he? The urge to hit his head against a wall became stronger the more the couple talked, however he gave a friendly smile. “Yeah, I guess he is.” Kazuichi really wasn't his type at all, though he wasn't ugly.

Now it seemed like Hajime wasn't even remotely interesting enough, as Gundham turned his full attention back towards Kazuichi. “You are so pretty, truly divine. What is your name my beauty?”

Oh god. Hajime couldn't believe what he was witnessing here, however it seemed like Gundham was not only unable to remember his own husband, but was actually openly flirting with him, while Kazuichi was looking at him with a red, lovestruck face and what seemed to be amusement.

“Thank ya for the compliments Gundham, and I'm Kazuichi.” the other told him with a slight emphasis on his name in hope to trigger the other's still struggling memory.

“Kazuichi is such a charming name and ever so fitting for such a charming mortal.” Gundham continued flirting very awkwardly, yet without a care in the world about it.

Kazuichi however had to chuckle even if he still seemed slightly worried about his partner's state. “Thank ya. Believe me, you're also very attractive.”

Now Gundham began to beam like the sun itself that the 'pretty' guy found him attractive. Hajime however was at a loss of words and was starting to consider to just leave at this point so that he wasn't forced into watching this awkward display for any longer.

In an attempt to seemingly be charming Gundham lifted his good hand to caress Kazuichi's cheek, however due to him not yet having full control over his body it looked more like him just awkwardly poking his cheek with his hand. Though he didn't seem to care much. “I would love to take you out when I leave this realm. Will you let me take you out?” Gundham asked him hopefully.

“Of course.” Kazuichi was now holding in his chuckles at having Gundham flirt so much with him.

This made Gundham actually jump slightly in his bed with pure excitement like some happy child. He turned towards Hajime and told him with complete pride “Did you hear? I can take Kazuichi out on an outing!”

Hajime only gave a little nod, “That's great, Gundham.” while his friend turned back towards Kazuichi.

“May I have your phone number, so that I can contact you?” he asked hopeful, while taking Kazuichi's hand after missing it two times.

However now Kazuichi couldn't keep his amused chuckles in and he wiped a tear away from his eye. “Gundham you already have my number.” He was getting way too amused by now.

Gundham however looked completely stunned at this news and was completely unable to follow for even a moment. “I do? From where do I have acquired it?”

To answer the question Kazuichi raised his left hand where a ring was sitting on his finger, “Gundham, we're married for over a year now.”

With absolute awe Gundham was staring at the golden band that was adorning his husband's finger as if it had unlocked the secrets of the universe to him. Slowly he let himself fall back into his pillow as he mumbled a small “Wow.” before he turned his face back towards Hajime, “I am married to Kazuichi, have you been aware of this?”

“Yeah, I know.” Hajime replied to him, “I was there that day.” He had after all been Kazuichi's best man together with Fuyuhiko and had to struggle to calm the groom-to-be down, as he had been convinced that something would go wrong and had been going crazy with anxiety.

With utter astonishment Gundham pointed at Kazuichi. “How did I convince this divine mortal to marry me?”

“I have no idea.” And by this point Hajime didn't even want to think about it any more. Luckily for him Gundham again lost interest in him and instead continued with looking at his husband as if he was some sort of god who appeared before him. While it was somewhat endearing in a weird kind of way to see how much in love his friends were, Hajime couldn't help but furrow his brows. Just how could it be that when the two of them met in school that it took them literally years to even open their mouths, let alone confess their love to each other and now it didn't even take five seconds for Gundham to flirt with Kazuichi like there was no tomorrow? Hajime and all of their former schoolmates had been forced to watch these two idiots pining after each other for ages and all it would have took was to put Gundham under anaesthesia for a bit? Mikan could have literally made them a happy couple within the first few days.

Though when looking at the couple, he had to smile when seeing how happy they were together. He also was already a little bit excited to see when Gundham's mind would be clear again and he would realise how he behaved in his still mildly drugged state. He would be ashamed to no end and Hajime guessed that this sight would count as payment for him being forced to take care of a panicked Kazuichi.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this prompt was written to death and then resurrected again multiple times, but I still wrote it because I can x)


End file.
